nitro_type_guideandtipsfandomcom-20200214-history
General tips
Here are some additional tips: ''' '''How to type faster: Typing fast requires lots of practice. You can’t wake up one day and start typing 100 WPM with no practice. It takes many months, and possibly years to gain this skill. If you want to improve your typing in the least amount of time, the easiest way to do so is to use a typing program. These programs will offer you countless hours of things to type, ranging from simple home-row key practice, to learning all the symbols and numbers. Though there are many websites that teach how to type, Typing.com is by far the best free program out there. Nitro Type is also a wonderful place to improve your typing. In fact, Nitro Type improved my typing speed by more than 75 WPM! Combine the two programs, and you’ll soon find your fingers flying across the keyboard with ease. When learning to type faster, always make sure to pay attention to your accuracy. Try not to let it fall below 97%. A good typist is not only fast, but also extremely accurate. Even the pros of Nitrotype have bad typing days! You can also push your chair back and stretch your arms a little bit, this is not only a healthy way to type, but it helps you type more accurately and fast. Don’t get frustrated when you are having a bad typing day or can’t seem to improve. Stay calm, take a few deep breaths, and continue your practicing. Learning to type can be difficult at first, but as you get faster, you’ll find it getting easier and easier. How to activate (use) a nitro: Hit the ENTER key. This will lower your speed slightly, until you can do it quickly and efficiently. Try to only use nitros on long or difficult words. That way you can skip right over them and easily keep your typing rhythm. Nitros are a fantastic way to get to a better position in a race, and to raise your win percentage. How to rearrange your cars using a mobile device: Touch and hold down on the car you wish to move. Once you’ve selected that car, take your finger off the car and tap on the garage space you’d like to move it to. How to get the Zonday Tricolore, Wisker Electric, and Auttie R-8.1 Claim your daily mystery box reward (in your garage, under your exp. bar) every time it’s ready. The prizes are completely random, but eventually you should earn one of these cars. Many people have collected their daily rewards ever since the rewards system was implemented, and still have not gotten any of these cars. However, some have attained one of them within their first few times of claiming their reward! So, there are no guarantees as to when you’ll earn one of these amazing cars – just keep logging on every day to claim your mystery box reward, and eventually you’ll get lucky! You sadly, also can only own one of these cars (Wisker Electric, or Auttie R-8.1), you can sell it if you want another, but it'll take a while, and chances are you'll get the same car. All About Alt Accounts: Alt accounts, or “alternative accounts”, are basically different accounts that you own, which are less used than your main account. Sometimes using the same account over and over again gets a bit boring, so many people create another 1 or more accounts. Also, many people want to own more than 1 team, and so they create another account, bring it up to level 20, and create a second team. Changing your display name: If you want to change your Nitro Type name, click on the “My Profile” link, which is right under the “Log Out” link. Under “My Racer Profile”, you will see a field where you can put in your new name. Note that inappropriate names will result in your account being banned, so be careful about what you change your name to! Before updating your racer profile, make sure to read the text under the “Display Name” field. Once you are ready, and are sure you want to change your display name, click the “Update Racer Profile” button. Note that you must be at least level 7 to change your display name. If you want to save your previous display name so that no one can take it, put it on an alt account. This way, if you decide to use your old name again, you won’t have to worry about it being taken. General Friends Page Tips: In the friends search at the top of your friends page, you can search up anyone on Nitro Type, even those with fancy characters in their name. Either copy and paste their name in the search bar, or search their sign up name. For example, my Nitro Type name is Ǥнσsτtץקeℜ. You can either copy and paste that into the friends search, or search up my sign up name, which is yun13retnau. Either method will bring up my account. This is a great way to find new friends, or simply browse other users on Nitro Type! If you try to search up the account you are currently using, it will not come up. You have to either be logged out, or on a different account. For example: if I am logged into my Ǥнσsτtץקeℜ account and search “yun13retuau”, my account will not come up. However, if I’m logged on to an alt account or am simply logged out, and search “yun13retnau”, my Ǥнσsτtץקeℜ account will show up. There is a limit to how many friends you can have on Nitro Type. For non-gold members, the limit is 200, not including team mates. For gold members the limit is 300, again, not including teammates. Just another sweet benefit of being gold! Everyone wants to be friends with NTTheCorndog, the creator of Nitro Type! He only accepts friend requests from people who are at level 100+ though, so if you’re not there, continue racing and type faster!!! (update, he adds all users now but this is a part of history so I keep it there!) Category:Tips